


Let's just do this Part 1

by thefantasygoddess



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 00:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefantasygoddess/pseuds/thefantasygoddess
Summary: A prequel ficlet set during Michael and Alex's time in high school broken down into two parts. Prequel fic to I won't make you stay.





	Let's just do this Part 1

“Alright class..your projects will be due in one week. Go ahead and pair up. However, choose wisely as this could ultimately make or break your final grade in my class.”

Alex Manes had been in his own world as he usually was.

“So I guess that leaves the two of us..” 

Alex glanced up through his overgrown bangs to see Michael Guerin standing by his desk, a wide smile on his face- as usual. How could he be so fucking happy all the time?

“Guerin.” Alex acknowledged him gruffly. 

“This some sort of task you've been assigned by your buddies?”

Michael frowned.

‘Go team up with the gay kid.’ Alex thought. ‘Should end well.’

“No. I just-”

Alex stared harshly at the other boy, waiting for his explanation. 

“Don't worry about it,” said Alex sharply. “Let’s just do this.”

Truth was Alex Manes had a big chip on his shoulder. He trusted no one. He kept to himself and definitely did as little as possible to avoid drawing attention to himself. 

Michael Guerin could sense that Alex's energy was haywire. All over the place. He could sense his anger, his confusion but most importantly his pain. It was so strong he felt compelled to try and help.

The boys were not in the same social circle by any means yet they were acquainted with mutual people. Michael constantly saw Alex with Liz Ortecho and Maria Deluca.

Michael observed the other boy closely.

Alex was wearing a black Hawthorne Heights t-shirt that was riddled with holes, his grey cargo pants were baggy with chains hanging from them. Both of his wrists were clad with thick, black leather cuffs which had studded spikes and chains. His brown hair was overgrown and hung over his dark brown eyes, which were smudged black with days old eyeliner. 

He had one ear bud in and one out and was twisting the cord around his finger.

Still Alex Manes was easy on the eyes, even though the appearance he put forth suggested otherwise and gave a ‘fuck off' vibe. Michael could not help but feel himself gravitating toward the other boy. He could not explain it. In fact, he did not care to understand why. He had plans to just let it happen.

“Want to meet after school. At your place?” asked Michael, glancing up at the clock- the bell was about to ring. It was Friday and they had the entire weekend to plan and brainstorm about their project. 

“Today won't work,” muttered Alex, without looking up.

“How about tomorrow?’

“That won't work either.”

“Sunday?”

“Look Guerin. We don't need to meet up. Okay? I can handle this so you can have your weekend free and then I'll let you take half the credit.”

Michael’s mouth fell open slightly. He felt incredibly offended.

Michael Guerin was an A+ student with a 4.0 average for as long as he could remember. The lowest grade he ever received was a B. It was devastating to him and for his own sanity he blocked it from recent memory. 

Michael Guerin was definitely popular, especially among the girls who all wanted to date him, but he was kind to everyone he crossed paths with and he was smart and he fit in with everyone. Yet, he still considered himself an outcast. Tossed around from home to home with a variety of crappy foster parents while Isobel and Max got to be a real family, with a good home and all of the love and support one needs to thrive. 

Michael was left behind and while he tried hard to move past it and make the most of his life he still found himself out in the desert alone at night, wondering if he would ever truly belong. If he would ever have a place to call home.

“Alex we are going to do this project together.”

“Fine,” snapped Alex. “My house..tomorrow- 7:30.”

Michael watched as Alex scribbled down his address and thrust the piece of paper into his hand.

The final bell rang and Alex stood up without a word and disappeared into the crowd before Michael could even put the paper in his pocket. 

******

Michael pulled up to Alex's house. It was nice. Big.  
He slowly made his way up the walk and brought his hand up to the door, but before he could knock Alex opened the door. 

For some reason Michael’s heart began to beat faster the moment they locked eyes. His breath caught in his throat.

“Hey,” he said.

Alex smirked.

“Guerin,” he replied, acknowledging him with a nod.

“Nice house,” said Michael.

“My dad isn't home so we can go up to my room.”

Michael immediately felt his face flush and his heart skip a beat as he followed Alex up the stairs. His door had a do not disturb sign on it.

Once inside the room was what Michael could have guessed. Walls covered with emo bands, and a lot of dark colors with very little light. 

Alex turned his music on and it was definitely not to Michael's tastes but he tolerated it as it was not his home or his room.

“So what do you want to do for this project?” asked Alex.

Although Michael had not heard him because his eyes had focused in on an acoustic guitar in the corner of his room. His eyes instantly lit up at this finding.

“You play?” He asked, motioning to the guitar.

“I uh. Yeah. I used to play a lot. I mean I do play. It's just…”

“I play too,” replied Michael. “Maybe we can jam together sometime.”

Alex stared hard at the other boy and could not help but lighten up instantly. He even felt a smile tugging at his lips.

“You should smile more- suits you,” replied Michael.

Now, he was not sure if it was just his imagination but he could not help but wonder if Michael Guerin was flirting with him? No way. He was just being nice. 

But the way he stared at him. It was mesmerizing. It was unexplainable. He could not imagine him staring at one of his buddies that way. Or maybe it was all in his head? 

“Sure. That would be good.”

“I have a spot…secluded- quiet…I’ll have to take you sometime.”

Alex felt his face flush.

He could only imagine how many girls Guerin had taken to that spot.

“I’m the only one who knows about it,” replied Michael, as though just reading the other boy's mind. 

“Cool,” replied Alex lamely. 

For the next two hours the boys talked and laughed and did not work on their project at all. It was weird but both boys felt as though they had known the other for years- and not just passing by in the hallway or an empty glance. It was as though they were connected in some way.

“I have to admit, Guerin…I thought wrong about you.”

“Oh?”

“I used to be really good friends with Kyle…Valenti…” he paused. 

“What happened?” 

“He began to realize that I was gay,” answered Alex bitterly. “He couldn't have his buddies getting the wrong impression…”

Michael waited for Alex to continue.

“The worst part- instead of just simply phasing me out and going on a different path…he bullied me and treated me like shit to impress his stupid bro jock friends. I guess I assumed you would have acted more like him.”

“Man I’m sorry..I guess I never really paid much attention.” 

“That's okay,” mumbled Alex. “No one really does.”

They both grew quiet as the front door opened and closed. Suddenly there were heavy footsteps coming up the stairs and Michael watched as Alex's face fell with pure terror.

Before Alex could bark directions on Michael to hide, his door swung open.

Master Sergeant Jesse Manes stared at his son with disgust and then swept his eyes over Michael and took in the scene set before him.

Both boys were on Alex's bed- with no open books or notebooks or in fact any indication that they could be working on something school related so he automatically assumed the worst possibility in his mind. 

“You didn't tell me we would be having any guests son.”

“Dad- this is Michael Guerin,” replied Alex through a large gulp. “He is my partner for our science project.” 

“Nice to meet you sir,” replied Michael as he held out his hand. Alex's dad stared at the boys hand rigidly and refused to take it.

“It's late. Show him out. Now.”

“But dad we were just-" 

“No more guests in our house when I am not home is that understood?”

“Yes sir.”

Alex waited until his father’s heavy footsteps faltered. 

“Come on. I’ll walk you out.”

Alex walked Michael to his truck and did not seem to want to go back.

Michael could sense it.

‘Want me to take you for a ride?”

“I can't. I'll talk to you later.”

Michael waited until Alex reached the front door, he turned back and gave Michael a longing glance and finally disappeared inside. 

******

Michael did not hear from Alex until late Sunday evening. They had exchanged numbers and Michael was eager to develop his friendship with Alex further.

His phone rang around 9:00pm. 

Michael’s heart skipped a beat.

“It's Alex,” he whispered on the other end. “That spot of yours…where is it? Can I meet you there?”

Michael's heart began to pound now.

“I’ll come pick you up. Be ready. Bring your guitar.”

Alex listened to the dial tone for a few moments before hanging up.

He slowly drug himself to his father's bedroom and softly knocked. 

“Dad- a couple friends want me to go to the movies with them. Is that okay?”

He waited. Already knowing the answer. 

Jesse Manes' signature footsteps approached the door which swung open as he greeted his son with a familiar look of disapproval. 

“You’ve got school tomorrow.” 

Alex wanted to argue that it would have never let him stop his older brothers from being able to leave the house but he held his tongue. 

“I know…”

“What friends?”

“Liz and Maria.”

At this Jesse scoffed and glared down at his son.

“Don't those two girls have anything better to do than spend all their time with a fag?”

Alex bit down on his tongue hard. 

“I guess not,” he replied.

“Get on to bed,” demanded Jesse. “And I better not see that boy around here again.”

“But dad, he's my partner for the science project.”

Jesse began shaking his head. 

“Yeah. I've heard that one before…only with a girl. From your brothers.”

“We're just friends dad…besides, Guerin isn’t like me.” 

Jesse scoffed. 

“What are you stupid, boy? A straight boy ain't gonna come and get that close and sit on your bed unless he had something else on his mind. And I will tell you what- when I walked in it did not look like school work going on.”

Alex remained silent.

“Get to bed.” 

Jesse shut the door and Alex stood for a few moments with his forehead against it.

His father hated him and he had done nothing to deserve it.

“Fuck you, dad,” he spat as he quietly walked back to his room to grab his guitar and wait out front for Michael.

******

When Michael picked him up he knew to park at least five houses down. Alex ran up to his truck and could not help but smile. Michael smiled even wider. 

They had been driving for about twenty minutes now. Alex watched out the window as he began to recognize less of his surroundings, which he was okay with.  


Alex observed Michael with a different set of eyes. His curly hair was tucked under a black cowboy hat. He was wearing a blue flannel shirt and under was a black tank top. He was wearing black jeans and brand new cowboy boots- only reason he knew this was because the tag was visible.

“You forgot to take the tag off your boots.” 

“Wow- nothing gets past you huh?” Michael replied with a chuckle. 

Alex smirked. 

“They’re nice.”

“Yeah? I would not take you as a cowboy type of guy.”

“I'm not,” Alex quickly replied.

Michael turned to the other boy, his eyes fixated on him in a way that made Alex melt from the inside out. He raised an eyebrow and winked at Alex after slowly looking him up and down.

“I'll change that.”

Alex tried to keep his cool but his palms suddenly began to itch- his face flushed and the area around his groin began to tighten. His body was betraying him. And for the likes of Michael Guerin. His complete opposite. The kind of guy he hated. The kind of guy he would make fun of for trying too hard to be so macho. It should have never been a thing. In this universe, or the next- they were so different and yet so alike. Alex pushed these thoughts away momentarily as strangely it felt right.

Without warning Michael pulled the truck over.

“Are we here?” Alex asked, looking around.

When Michael did not answer, Alex turned to him and could see his grip on the steering wheel was so tight his knuckles were white, his jaw was set and he looked angry. 

‘Oh fuck- oh no! You idiot!’

Alex began to panic. His thoughts racing.

‘This is where his buddies all jump out and beat you up and drive away leaving you stranded in the middle of nowhere.’

Alex swallowed hard and tried to subtly reach for the door handle in case he needed to jump out unexpectedly.

“He hurt you didn't he? Your dad?”

Alex let go of the door handle and released his breath.

“I have older brothers. We were just messing around. We do it all the time.” 

Michael stared hard at Alex, his eyes burning into his. He knew he was lying. 

“Don't protect him, Alex.”

Alex quickly turned away and gently began bouncing his forehead off the window.

“Does he beat you a lot?”

“Define a lot?”

Michael stayed silent, examining Alex and awaiting his answer.

Now that the lighting of the full moon illuminated the dark road and spilled light into the previously dark truck, Michael could see the bruising on Alex's face and neck.

“Everyday. If I’m lucky, just one beating right before bed. But that is usually only when he is feeling generous, which is not often.”

Michael began to shake his head.

“Have you told anyone?”

“No. And you can't either. Please Guerin…”

Michael said nothing but Alex knew that with his silence came his answer. He would not tell and he hated it. He had enough secrets of his own and now he was taking on someone else's.

They rode the rest of the way in silence. Finally Michael pulled his truck over to an old beat up trailer. 

“Welcome to my humble abode. Well, my second home.”

“This is your trailer?”

“Yeah. I worked in the junkyard for the past 3 years and have been saving up. She's not in the best shape but she's something,” Michael nodded and smiled. “Makes a decent place to stay when I want to be alone.” 

Alex let himself inside. It was an old trailer obviously. Beat up and very much out of date with the décor and furniture. None of that really mattered though. It had a bed. A stove. A bathroom.

Michael pulled his guitar out from under his bed and climbed up onto the roof of the trailer. He extended his hand to Alex, which he took, and pulled him up.

Alex was at a loss for words. The view was breathtaking.

The mountains, the sky- the stars- it was all displayed right in front of him as if it were a painting and he were merely an awestruck spectator. 

“Great view, huh?” Michael said, interrupting his thoughts as though, once again he had read his mind.

Alex turned to him and smirked. 

“Too good a view. You’re telling me you’ve never brought anyone here before me?”

“Never.”

“Oh come on Guerin. You expect me to believe that? Do you know how many girls fantasize about you? How many girls you equally fantasize about? How easily you could bring any girl here? What makes me so special?”

Michael stared at him, hard and knowingly. It made Alex blush.

Without breaking eye contact Michael strummed a chord on his guitar. 

“That's what I’m dying to find out.”

******

“What time is it?” asked Alex.

“Almost midnight.”

“Fuck! You have to take me home. Like right now.”

Michael did not hesitate or ask questions. The boys jumped off the roof of the trailer and hurried to the truck. 

They barely spoke as Michael sped through the desert.

“I’m sorry- I should have kept track of the time better.”

“Not your fault,” Alex assured him. “I went willingly. I'll see you at school tomorrow.”

Alex jumped out of the truck and Michael waited until he disappeared inside the house.

Alex had not felt this happy or relaxed or accepted in such a long time it was quite a thing to process. Were he and Michael Guerin becoming friends? He was just about to reach his room when Jesse's door slowly creaked open.

“Where the hell were you boy?”

Alex gulped as his father slowly walked toward him, hands behind his back, stature in perfect military formation. The man was fucking intimidating to just about anyone but to his own son, who knew what to expect, it still did not make him any less frightened. 

“I uh. I'm sorry dad. I just-"

Before he could finish. Jesse struck him hard across the cheek.

“You were with that boy weren't you?”

“No sir- I-"

Another strike across the face, only this time harder.

“Do not lie to me. I saw his truck.” 

Alex had been caught. He was not even going to try and explain or talk his way out of this. Instead he would stay quiet so the beatings would be over quick and he could still maybe get enough sleep to function.

However, that is not quite how things worked out.

******

Michael did not see Alex at all the next day. He figured maybe they just happened to miss each other, although a sinking feeling in his stomach told him otherwise. 

He happened to see Maria and Liz walking to their last class- there were just a couple of minutes before the bell would sound. 

“Hey-" he called to them as he caught Maria by her elbow.

“Have you guys heard from Alex at all?”

The girls stared at Michael Guerin and then exchanged looks of confusion and alarm. 

“We partnered up for our science project…I just haven't seen him today.”

“He sent me an instant message early this morning saying he didn't sleep well,” replied Maria. “He never sleeps well. He said he didn't feel like coming in.”

Michael's heart sank.

“Thanks.”

He felt his blood begin to boil and rise up through his skin. He clenched his fists.

He knew Jesse Manes was behind this. 

Michael wanted to show up at his house so bad, but he knew that was a bad idea. It would be more likely to get Alex deeper in trouble with his father than he already was.

******

The next day at school Michael watched for Alex and the second he saw him he shoved through the crowd of kids and grabbed his wrist.

“We need to talk,” he hissed as he pulled Alex into an unoccupied corner.

“About what?” Alex asked, refusing to meet Michael's eyes because he knew the look Michael would give him and he knew how angry it would make him.

Even Alex's long hair hanging in his eyes and smudged black eyeliner could not hide the fact that Jesse had given him a black eye over the one that hadn't even had time to heal. 

His eyes were glassy and bloodshot; and he had a fat lip that was obviously in the process of deflating, as Alex most likely has had enough of them to know to ice it right away the night before.

“How much longer are you going to put up with this?”

Alex shrugged. 

“I had fun…Sunday night.

“Don't change the subject,” warned Michael.

“I did though. I enjoyed myself.” 

“I know.”

“Don't you think it is funny how none of this time we have even once worked on our project?”

Michael’s anger turned to panic. In all of this budding fixation on Alex he had completely forgotten about the project that brought them together in the first place. 

“Fuck,” he muttered. “We can talk about it more at the museum.”

“Museum?” asked Alex confused.

“Last minute yesterday it was decided the AP science classes are going to the museum.”

“But…won't I need a permission slip?”

“I’m one step ahead of you Manes.”

Michael pulled out a signed permission slip from Jesse.

“I said I would take it to you after school yesterday, probably should have had you forge the signature but the excitement of it all kind of took over.”

Alex smiled. Michael Guerin. Mr. Goody two shoes and self proclaimed genius and perfectionist had a bad side. He found that incredibly hot. Wait. Did he just admit that he found something about Michael Guerin hot? Was he attracted to him or was it just the idea of the attention he was receiving from him?

It didn't really matter. He could feel all kinds of things for Michael Guerin on a more than friendly basis and actually knew better than to ever think Michael could reciprocate those feelings. 

******

End of Part 1


End file.
